Come Down Now
by blowers-daughtr
Summary: What would've happened if the musical's cornfield scene went a little differently.


"This was so stupid." Elphaba paces and curses, her dark skirts swirling the dirt beneath her in the small, moss green tent.

"I wasn't thinking," she laments, "I wasn't thinking at all, I don't know what came over me, it just... it blinded me, I've never been so dumb."

"You were in shock," the Goat beside her, a relative of Elphaba's professor at Shiz, rests a hoof on her shoulder, "you did what anyone would have done."

"What anyone would have done?" Elphaba laughs maniacally, "Anyone in their right mind would have left her there where she could get proper help, but I... I just..."

Elphaba glances at the cot on the opposite end of the tent and catches her breath.

"You couldn't have just left her there, you did what you thought was best. That's all you could do."

"I thought I could help her," Elphaba's voice wavers, "but I'm not as powerful as I think I am."

She rushes to the wounded woman asleep on the cot.

"Glinda," Elphaba says gently as she kneels beside her friend, "I'm sorry. I was selfish and stupid. I didn't want them to touch you and I didn't do what was right for you, and now..."

Blood is seeping through the tourniquet Elphaba has made with strips of her dress. She rips more fabric from her skirt and tightens it around Glinda's wounded shoulder.

"She's still losing blood. I have to take her back to the Emerald City."

"It's too dangerous, Elphaba, they'll shoot you out of the sky," The Goat warns. "And I don't think she can handle another flight, not in this condition."

Elphaba runs her fingers though Glinda's hair and caresses her cheek. "I'm sorry, Glinda."

"Step outside," the Goat suggests, "get some fresh air and try to clear your mind."

"I can't, she's -- she's lost so much blood, and I can't -- it's all because of me! If Fiyero hadn't pulled that stunt to save me, if he hadn't been so brainless..."

The Goat holds the thick, dirty book of spells Elphaba hasn't yet had a chance to read cover to cover.

"You'll find a spell." He says. "And you'll can save her."

"But I can't close the wound, I tried, it just..."

"You were my cousin's brightest pupil. You found something to help her pain," the Goat reminds her of the tealeaves she bewitched, hours early, into an opiate that relieved Glinda's pain, and made her delirious.

_****_

Earlier

Glinda's bouts of delirium consisted of her insistence that she and Elphaba were in love, and relentless pleading with Elphaba to kiss her. And because Glinda burst into tears when Elphaba refused, the green woman lowered her face to Glinda's and lightly brushed lips.

"Don't you love me?" Glinda whimpered as she cupped Elphaba's face with one hand and brought their lips together again.

"I do love you," Elphaba soothed, as soothing as she could be as she herself was so frantic and rent with worry that her voice shook.

"You won't kiss me, Elphie, and I'm very distraught."

"I can't now, my sweet, I have to focus on making you well."

"I'd be well if you'd kiss me. I've loved you since the moment I saw you, Elphie, haven't you known this? Why do you think I hated you so much?" Glinda tilted her head towards Elphaba's, her large blue eyes pleading with Elphaba to appease her. And though it churned her stomach in the most unpleasing way, Elphaba kissed Glinda gently.

"What are we doing here?" Glinda breathed, her face only inches from Elphaba's. "Have we run away together? I remember you took me on your broomstick, but I can't remember much else…"

"Your shoulder is hurt," Elphaba said, though she wasn't sure why she was explaining. In a few moments Glinda would forget and wonder why Elphaba was so upset and what they were doing in one of the tents hidden in the forest that served as a makeshift home for rebel Animals.

"Oh, dear," Glinda gasped when she saw the dark, thick blood oozing through the makeshift bandaging on her shoulder. "How did this happen?"

Elphaba had decided short-term memory loss was a side effect of casting a spell she wasn't entirely sure she was pronouncing correctly on the tealeaves she brewed for Glinda. But it was all that had worked to ease Glinda's pain, and Elphaba could tolerate the delirium and the memory loss, so long as Glinda was comfortable.

"You slipped and fell down a flight of stairs." Elphaba said. This was the story Elphaba settled on because the truth upset Glinda and made her cry.

When Elphaba first told her Fiyero's finger slipped and pulled the trigger in the cornfield, Glinda wondered what he was doing pointing a gun at her in the first place. And Elphaba, never one to lie, and never one to lie to Glinda, especially, explained that Fiyero aimed his gun at Glinda to allow Elphaba to escape from the Wizard's officers.

Glinda's distress about this story was somewhat misplaced, and Elphaba attributed this to the tealeaves we well; Glinda was concerned not about her broken engagement to Fiyero, or that he had risked everything because he loved Elphaba. Glinda was upset that Elphaba and Fiyero had been in love with each other behind her back. She sobbed when she realized Elphaba was considering leaving Oz with Fiyero, and felt betrayed that her relationship with Elphaba was so disposable.

Elphaba reminded Glinda that the status of their relationship—friendship, Elphaba corrected—was not pleasant at the time, reiterated that Glinda was in love with and engaged to Fiyero, and that Glinda was rightfully angry with Elphaba for having met in secret with Fiyero and for being intimate with him. (Something Elphaba was very upset with herself about, as Fiyero had now proved himself as brainless, shallow, and self-absorbed as she'd believed him to be upon first meeting him.

Because Elphaba wasn't sure if Fiyero's finger had slipped. She was sure that the Wizard's officers were not fooled by his bluff, and were readying themselves to capture her. And she was also sure that Fiyero knew full well firing his gun at Glinda would give Elphaba plenty of time to escape.

And when it had happened Elphaba's vision went hazy. She both saw and didn't see the chaos around her -- some of the Wizard's guards seizing Fiyero, others rushing to where Glinda lay as blood pooled around her. Elphaba heard the shouting of the guards but it was distant to her, she heard much more clearly Glinda's gasps for breath. She saw much more clearly Glinda's chest stop rising and falling, saw her eyes roll back into her head and her eyelids fall shut.

Elphaba wielded her broom like a sword and the officers' bodies went rigid. And when Elphaba could fully take in her surroundings again she was in the air, on her broomstick, with her arm wrapped around Glinda's midsection, with Glinda in front with her head resting on Elphaba's chest.

How Elphaba had remembered Dr. Dillamond's cousin had an Animal refuge camp in forests of The Great Kells, she didn't know. But they landed safely, and were immediately taken in by Animals and were permitted to stay in the Goat's tent.

Fiyero -- Elphaba's train of thought returned. How could she have allowed herself to fall for someone so mindless?)

_**Present:**_

"Elphaba?" the Goat says. He holds the Grimmerie towards her and she tucks it beneath her arm.

"You're right. I need to focus." She takes a deep breath and casts a worried glance in Glinda's direction.

"Will you watch her?"

"Of course."

"If she wakes up give her more tea, and if she calls for me I'll be just outside."

"I know." The Goat says, "Go."

Elphaba is hesitant as she leaves the tent. When she's gone, the Goat tends to the hot water brewing over the makeshift stove.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Glinda's voice is coarse, "I haven't stopped bleeding and I can't get up."

"Elphaba's working on a spell." The Goat says, turning his attention to his injured guest.

"It's not that I don't have faith in her," Glinda sighs.

"How is your pain? Shall I brew you more tea?"

"I'm not in pain. I don't really feel anything right now."

"You're rather lucid." The Goat points out.

Glinda's cheeks redden and she looks away.

"More lucid than you were when Elphaba was here." He continues.

"Yes, well," Glinda searches for the words and she shuts her eyes, "I'm not quite myself when Elphaba is around. I'll have some more tea, please."

Glinda isn't aware she has fallen asleep until she wakes. Elphaba is standing over her, murmuring something unintelligible, her thin hands hovering above Glinda's injured shoulder.

Elphaba looks into Glinda's eyes, then motions to the Goat.

"Not yet, my sweet," Elphaba says softly, "sleep now."

The Goat administers a serum from a small glass bottle, and Glinda swallows the sweet liquid.

Blue moonlight creeps beneath the edges of the tent where the canvas doesn't quite touch the ground. Elphaba is asleep in a chair nearby, her chin resting on her chest and her long hair falling over her face. The Goat is not there.

Glinda's limbs are stiff. She sits up and raises her arms above her head. She rolls her neck and swings her legs over the side of the cot to stretch them before padding gently to Elphaba's side.

"Elphie?"

The green woman startles, and Glinda puts her hand on Elphaba's knee to calm her.

"It's only me," Glinda says.

"Glinda, you're... it... it worked. And we haven't much time."

Elphaba stands and wraps herself in one of her dark cloaks. She holds another to Glinda, who accepts it quizzically.

"Put it around you, tightly, covering your head and ears, your mouth too," Elphaba instructs as she grasps the handle of her broomstick, "It's cold this time of night."

"Where are we going?"

"The nearest hospital is in the Emerald City,"

"But I'm fine," Glinda protests.

"You're not," Elphaba wraps the cloak around Glinda's shoulders and head, "the spell I've healed you with is temporary. Does the bandaging on your shoulder feel tight?"

"Yes, it's tight."

"Alright," Elphaba exits the tent with Glinda in tow. The Goat standing guard near the tent nods to Elphaba, and Elphaba thanks him. She straddles the broomstick and motions for Glinda to sit in front of her.

Glinda slides onto the broom, her back to Elphaba, and Elphaba wraps her arm around Glinda's waist tightly, but not so tightly her hold is uncomfortable.

"Travel safely." The Goat says to the two witches as Elphaba prepares her broom for flight.

"Thank you." Elphaba says. She angles the broom upward and their feet leave the ground. Glinda slides so that her back is flush against Elphaba's front, and the warmth of their bodies is comforting to the both of them.

They travel in silence, the wind whipping at their hair and numbing their faces. Glinda clutches the broom's handle with both hands, near Elphaba's left hand.

The tents below fade and become the sea of dark green that is the forest. The rivers become shining ribbons of bluish silver as they reflect the moonlight, snaking through the tree-covered mountains that look more like moss-colored mounds from the altitude Elphaba has leveled at.

"How are you?" Elphaba says when they've slowed to a speed where the wind whistling past them isn't quite as deafening.

"I'm fine." Glinda answers. But she's more than fine. She's euphoric and there isn't anywhere else she'd rather be. Her body tingles and her limbs are weightless. She relaxes into Elphaba and their bodies fit together like the pieces of a puzzle, Elphaba's arm around her, her green chin nearly resting on Glinda's shoulder, Elphaba's voice smooth and velvety in Glinda's ear. And everything is beautiful. Oz is beautiful. Even the pointed, desolate, deadly mountains of the Badlands are a masterpiece to Glinda.

"I'd like to paint this." Glinda says.

"You paint?" Elphaba wonders.

"No," Glinda giggles, "but I'd like to. Everything looks perfect from here. I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life. I can't think of a time I've ever been happier."

Glinda feels Elphaba smile against her neck, and Glinda giggles again.

"What?"

"I felt you smile and it tickled."

Elphaba's gentle laughter vibrates against Glinda's back and Glinda's smile widens. She isn't sure if it's Elphaba, the spells Elphaba casted, or both that are responsible for the Glinda's high high. And she doesn't care that she isn't sure. All that matters is this moment and this moment alone.

"I never want to come down. Elphie, please keep me here forever."

"You've got to get to the hospital and I've got to flee."

"Elphie, don't speak of that." Glinda says. "It doesn't matter now. You and I are all that matter."

"Hold on tightly," Elphaba instructs, and she strengthens her hold around Glinda's waist. They veer to the left and begin their descent more slowly than they ascended, more slowly, Glinda decides, because while Elphaba won't admit she enjoys this moment she too doesn't want it to end.

The Emerald City, once a gleaming jewel in the distance unfurls before them as many jewels strewn together, a winding strip of glinting gold splicing the verdant glittering collage in two.

They spend the remaining moments of their flight in silence, Elphaba hugging Glinda against her chest and Glinda holding the hand Elphaba has around her and rubbing Elphaba's fingers.

"How does your shoulder feel?" Elphaba wonders as the pair approach a small clearing in the forest near the edge of the city.

"It feels fine." Glinda replies.

"Do you feel you're well enough to hail a cab to take you to the hospital?" Elphaba says shortly after they've touched the ground.

"I…" Glinda chokes as the reality of the end of their flight becomes apparent. "I think so. Will I see you again?"

"Not unless they catch me, and they won't."

As Elphaba helps Glinda off the broom she notices tears on Glinda's cheeks.

Elphaba's brow furrows, "Has the pain returned? The spell shouldn't wear off for another hour or so."

"No," Glinda dries her tears with the back of her hand but they continue to come. "Not that pain."

"Then what—"

Glinda steps closer to the green witch. She holds Elphaba's face in her hands, and brushes her thumbs across the high apples of Elphaba's cheeks.

"I meant every word I said in that tent." Glinda whispers. She presses her lips to Elphaba's, who is stunned, but her arms circle Glinda's waist and pull Glinda closer. Glinda rests her head against Elphaba's chest and her tears wet the fabric of Elphaba's dress.

"I swore I'd never admit it to you because I couldn't admit it to myself." Glinda laughs through her tears. "But if this is the last time we'll ever see each other, then I… "

Glinda lifts her head and stares into Elphaba's face. They hold each other's gaze, tears still staining Glinda's cheeks, and Elphaba showing barely any emotion at all.

"You're the only one I've ever loved," Glinda says simply, "the moment I saw you, I knew. When we danced together for the first time at the Ozdust ball, I knew. I knew when we shared a bed in the Emerald City that all I ever wanted was to be close to you. I don't know how I'll live without you, but please keep yourself safe."

"I will." Elphaba shows no signs of reacting to Glinda's confession, but her arms remain around Glinda, and when Glinda kisses her once more Elphaba doesn't pull away. Not when Glinda wraps her arms around Elphaba's neck and deepens the kiss, or when the kiss is over. She breaks the embrace only when Glinda's tear-stained face is too much to look at.

"That path there," Elphaba motions towards a spot in the brush that has been flattened by footsteps, "It will take you to the streets. You'll have no problem finding a taxi there. You can see the street, there."

Elphaba places her hand on Glinda's good shoulder and steers her to where she can see the distant green of the lamps that line the street.

"I'll wait here and watch until you're in a cab," Elphaba continues, "so that if anything should happen to you on your way…"

"Thank you, Elphie."

Elphaba nods, almost shyly, and Glinda reluctantly turns away.

No goodbyes are said because neither witch wants to admit that this is goodbye. Elphaba watches until Glinda disappears into a lime green cab, and then takes to the sky.


End file.
